


The Strongest Here Tonight

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banishment, Biting, Bonding, Cavemen, Clan, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tonton knows his duty to the clan and when his father commands it he knows that he will have to choose a mate.As an omega, guided by the blessing of the Mother, he can smell the strongest alpha in the crowd, the one who will be the most suited for Tonton, the clan leader's son. Nobody expects Tonton's choice to be the sickly, frail alpha in the corner.Needless to say Tonton's father isn't happy but Tonton has always been stubborn. And this alpha's heart is stronger than anyone he has ever seen. Tonton will make them see it too.





	The Strongest Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Whooff, writing this was a trip. It's completely different from anything I've ever attempted and I'm not sure how happy I am with how it turned out, but here it is. A Caveman/Tribal/Primal AU.
> 
> Just a couple things to hopefully clear up some confusion before you start reading:  
\- "Ma'tik" is a word I made up for what the clan leaders are called. It's like a title that gets passed down from person to person, not a name.  
\- I changed everyone's names but I hope it's clear who's who anyhow. If not I'll include a chart at the end where you can look it up.  
\- Omegas go through a ritual to choose their mates in which they get drugged with something that enhances their senses and allows them to literally 'sniff out' the mate whose pheromones complement theirs the most.
> 
> So yeah. I hope you have fun reading and please tell me what you think.
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 14: Biting/Marking

Skylights shone bright in the dark when Tonton came out of his cave, brushing the back of his hand over the guard stone as he walked by. He'd need the good luck more than ever tonight if the Mother of All was to smile upon his newly made union.

Tonton's union. He had been prepared by J'rviss with the scentings and clan paint, thick lines and delicate swirls on his chest, shoulders and back. His arms and legs were adorned with the bindings of the Great Bear and Morningstar, his family's patron spirits, and he was wearing his mother's necklace, looped only once around his neck to signify his unmarked omega status. His face was painted in the colors of Ma'tik, of the clan father who had birthed him. Whoever claimed Tonton tonight would be the next Ma'tik.

Only his neck remained bare to make his unmarked skin stand out even more and entice his potential suitors. Which there would be many of, from clans all over the plane, because a clan leader's offspring was the most valuable possession an alpha could have.

“Be ready,” J'rviss had said quietly as he'd fastened the last of his bindings. “Ma'tik was quiet but the call went far. This omega will have big choice.”

Tonton never wanted a big choice. He was happy with his clan and the thought of going far made him heavy in the chest.

He knew that Ma'tik was hoping that it would be Badiah that Tonton chose, his right hand man and great warrior of the clan. His back was lined with the three sigils of craft and he wielded a spear just as well as he did a hammer. Tonton knew he would be a good choice.

But when Ma'tik wasn't around... Badiah had a second face that would sneer and scoff and Tonton hated it even though Badiah never did it to him. Either way the choice would be made by the Mother and not him so Tonton couldn't do anything about it.

“Tonton?”

“Rhodon!” Tonton greeted with the usual hand signal, walking up to the man who was waiting just outside his cave. “Ma'tik send you?”

Rhodon scoffed. “Rhodon send Rhodon. Ma'tik send Ivar,” he said, pointing at the burly man standing a few paces back. Tonton grimaced.

“Ivar will follow.”

Rhodon nodded, leading the way as Ivar fell into step behind Tonton. Like this they marched through the woods to the meadow where the union would take place. The fires were lit already and Tonton felt his muscles stiffen at the many shadows dancing in the flames.

When they arrived drums pounded and the clan began chanting, a gap forming in the masses to lead Tonton straight to Ma'tik. Tonton took a deep breath and walked, not looking at any of the suitors lining his path. They weren't allowed to chant the way clan was so his procession was framed by silent faces that stared as if they could see right through him.

Tonton kept his head high until he reached Ma'tik's lair and he had to duck into the tent. Ma'tik was already sat by the gourd that held Tonton's union water and Tonton swallowed heavily, eyes falling on Mari, the mother that birthed him. She did not look at him.

“Tonton,” his father greeted with a regal nod, pointing at the ground in front of him. “Sit.”

Tonton sat, folding his legs underneath him carefully so he wouldn't upset his bindings. Ma'tik grabbed the gourd in both hands, holding it up above Tonton's head as he spoke.

“The Mother of All gives this water to bless this omega's spirit with knowledge.” He lowered the gourd and offered it to Tonton. “This omega will know the Mother's choice. This omega will accept the union.”

Tonton grabbed the gourd before he could think too much about it and downed the water. It burned down his throat and for a second he choked on it but Ma'tik tipped the gourd back up to his lips so Tonton had no choice but to finish it.

His head felt funny when the gourd dropped from his limp hands. He tried to grasp a thought but the more he tried the more it slipped away from him –

Sound trickled in, loud over the pounding in his brain. The scratch of Ma'tik's cloak on sand. The heartbeat of his mother.

Tonton looked at his hands and even in the dim light he could see the callouses, clear as day, the tiny scratches he got from working with stone. His mother's chestcloth had tiny bits of green in it that Tonton had never seen before. He flinched when the chanting started again, almost unbearably loud in his ears even though it came from –

_Outside._

Tonton's head whipped up as he sniffed the air and growled. He could smell it out there. A fierce well of strength that called out to him, the half of a whole that would complete him.

Tonton was up and out of the tent in a flash and all noise ceased as the clan turned to face him. The gap had disappeared and instead they were all standing in lines now, waiting for him. Tonton moved forward immediately, following the scent, and came to an abrupt halt when Badiah stepped in his way, chest out and shoulders back.

Tonton mustered him. He smelled strong yes, but he also smelled _wrong_ and Tonton bared his teeth at him, growling under his breath. The entire clan seemed to hold their breath as Badiah stubbornly held his ground before he reluctantly stepped aside, his scent tipping over into controlled anger. It made Tonton's hackles rise and for a second he saw red –

But then he caught it again, his scent, his one, and Tonton was powerless to resist it, following the trail and elbowing suitors out of the way until he stood before his mate, his alpha. He chuffed out a small noise, his heart singing with happiness as he leaned closer to smell his mate. The alpha gasped and his neck felt stiff under Tonton's nose, so he purred comfortingly, licking at the skin –

And a hand pulled him back. Tonton snarled, his jaws snapping at the offending arm –

But Ma'tik was faster, clamping his hand around Tonton's jaw to seal it shut and Tonton roared and bit and struggled but it was no use, Ma'tik was stronger –

Then there was pressure on his neck, digging into his glands, and Tonton went limp, his body slumping as his mind went blank.

“Wrong choice,” Ma'tik growled and Tonton knew with a sudden rush of fear that the hand on his neck was Badiah's, the alpha's scent clogging his nose and it still smelled wrong wrong _wrong_ but Tonton couldn't fight his grip –

And then a nasty snarl sounded to his left and Tonton could only watch in awe as his alpha rushed forward and punched Badiah straight in the face.

Badiah grunted but didn't let go and his answering roar made Tonton's blood freeze in his veins when suddenly Tonton's view was blocked by a familiar back.

“Disgrace!” J'rviss shouted gruffly, his face twisted in anger as his dark brown coat billowed behind him. “Mother of All has blessed this union! This alpha will not tear apart which has been bound by fate!”

Ma'tik snarled. “There is no bond! Tonton is pure.”

“Mother blessed Tonton with choice,” J'rviss snapped. “Tonton chose. Mother has chosen.”

Ma'tik looked like he'd bitten into a sour fruit, glaring daggers at J'rviss even as he reluctantly nodded at Badiah to let Tonton go. As soon as the pressure let up Tonton sank to his knees – or he would have, had his alpha not caught him as he fell. They staggered for a moment and Tonton yelped when his alpha almost dropped him, but the man's grip was iron tight even as his arms trembled under Tonton's weight. Tonton could hear scoffing and cackling from around them and raised his head, baring his teeth with a savage growl. How dare they –

He abruptly fell silent when he felt a nose at his neck, nuzzling right against the gland where Tonton's smell was strongest. Tonton bared his neck with a whine, looking up and straight into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

_The Great Bear,_ he thought. _Morningstar_. The Mother had served him well.

“This alpha is weak,” Ma'tik growled. “Can't lead. Can't fight. Can't protect.”

Tonton snarled a protest, wrapping his arms around his alpha – his alpha who was small and frail and whose heart sang with courage the likes of which Tonton had never felt before. His smell reeked of power and whether Ma'tik liked it or not Tonton's choice was clear. This was the strongest alpha in their ranks.

“_Won't_ lead,” Ma'tik said, his narrowed eyes fixed on Tonton. “This alpha can't protect. Clan will fall. If Tonton choose this alpha, Tonton leave.”

Even through his haze Tonton felt his heart constrict. His clan was here, Rhodon, Harrod, Pepvirr, his mother –

But his mate was not clan. And the thought of being apart from him hurt like a dagger to the heart.

Tonton made a hurt noise and felt his alpha's chest vibrate with a fierce growl. “This omega belongs,” he snarled and Tonton shivered at the sound of his voice. “This omega deserves to stay.”

“This alpha has no power,” Ma'tik shouted and all of the clan members – Tonton included – ducked under the force of it. He spoke Command. “Ma'tik say this alpha take his omega and leave.”

The alpha growled but Tonton could feel it, the clan bond that had always tethered him to Ma'tik, to obey his Command – it was weakening. He gasped, clutching at his chest at the pain, and a hand came down on his shoulder, roughly turning him around.

“Tonton,” J'rviss said, searching his face. His eyes widened before they narrowed with anger and he spun towards Ma'tik. “What have you done?”

“Omega?” his alpha asked in a quiet voice, filled with worry for his mate, but Tonton couldn't answer as he gasped for breath. It was tearing, the bond ripping away and it hurt, it hurt so bad – Tonton was floating without direction and all that was left –

He looked up at his alpha, whining a plea as he closed his eyes and bared his neck. His alpha gasped and Tonton could smell it, the union starting even before he felt teeth close around his neck. Tonton's eyes snapped open at the pain but he couldn't see, all of his senses exploding outwards before the whole world narrowed down to that spot on his neck and the joy he felt because his alpha had answered, his alpha _wanted_ Tonton –

Tonton wasn't aware of much after that, other than his alpha's arms that stayed locked around him even as he felt another pair of hands help lift him up to carry him. The lights went dimmer and the smell of rain and forest started tickling Tonton's nose through the overwhelming scent of his mate, of –

Tonton whined, nuzzling into his alpha's neck, but it only made the smell intensify, the guilt, the sadness, the – the _shame_ –

“Alpha,” Tonton mumbled and someone cursed next to him before he was lowered to the ground. Tonton looked up to see his alpha's eyes full of worry. Behind him was a different alpha, one with long hair and a grim look on his face, and Tonton could feel the presence of multiple others behind them.

“Tonton –“ It sounded like a question that his alpha couldn't finish, looking away from Tonton until Tonton whined and pulled him back.

“Alpha – need –“ Tonton's tongue felt too big for his mouth but his alpha shushed him anyway, leaning down to pull Tonton close. It felt wrong though, like there was something missing, a –

“Clan,” Tonton gasped and his alpha's arms around him tightened. Tonton barely noticed, his mind swamped with a sudden loneliness that threatened to make him choke, an aching, gaping void in his chest. “Gone – where –“

“Omega,” his alpha tried to speak calmly to him but Tonton was drowning, untethered in the darkness –

He stiffened in fear when he suddenly felt an overwhelming presence to his left and Tonton raised his head with much effort to see a woman there, her blonde hair glowing even in the dark of the night.

“Caroll,” she said, putting a closed hand to her chest and tapping it twice. Then she spoke and Tonton could hear Command on her voice. “Ma'tik.”

Tonton shook his head in denial, tears springing to his eyes, but Caroll – Ma'tik – leaned down to touch her forehead to his, running her fingers over his open palm – and Tonton could feel her, the void in his chest filling with light and warmth and dozens of auras he'd never felt before –

And his mate, his alpha, a bright glow among all the others, settling in his chest with a certainty that Tonton wasn't aware had been missing before. It felt like a gift, like coming home after a long time away, but –

There was no Rhodon. There was no Harrod. There was no Pepvirr.

The first sob took Tonton by surprise but when his alpha pulled him into his arms, so frail and yet gripping him like his alpha would die before he let go, Tonton wailed and let himself fall, just this once, getting all of that pain and betrayal and anger out in the open.

His tears hadn't dried yet when Ma'tik ordered them to keep going. Tonton felt strong arms lifting him – _away from his alpha_ – and he snapped and growled until he heard his alpha coo comfortingly, holding Tonton's hand. Tonton whined, reaching out to him, but his alpha's eyes turned sad and he shook his head, almost crushing Tonton's hand in his.

“This alpha can't –“ His voice broke and he looked away – _shame,_ Tonton knew instinctively – as he pointed at the alpha who had hoisted Tonton into his arms. “Bukk is strong and brother. Bukk carry Tonton.”

Tonton understood even though his instincts were screaming at him to say screw it and scratch and bite at the strange alpha until he was back in the arms he belonged in. But if his alpha trusted – his alpha –

“Bukk,” Tonton said slowly, looking up at the long-haired man. “Tonton,” he said, pointing at himself. Then he raised an eyebrow at his alpha who flushed bright red.

“Oh!” he said, his voice high pitched. Then he brought a fist to his chest and tapped it twice. “Stevan.”

“Stevan,” Tonton repeated, full of awe, and Stevan turned an even brighter red.

“Tonton,” he said fondly and they just stared at each other for a moment before Bukk scoffed, hoisting Tonton higher.

“Clan waiting. Look later.”

Stevan yelped in outrage, punching Bukk in the shoulder, and Tonton couldn't help but smile, his eyes never straying from his mate.

This wasn't at all how he'd imagined his union to go. But he wouldn't trade Stevan for anything.

“Only trees left,” Clinnitt groused from his spot next to Tonton, adjusting his pack as they marched. “Short way.”

“Short,” Tonton agreed, too filled with nerves to do much else. The sun was already going down but they would arrive there by nightfall, just before his old clan usually made its first rotation. Badiah had changed much since he became Ma'tik but Tonton knew he wouldn't change their guarding patterns. Nobody but clan knew about them. Only clan and Tonton.

Tonton smelled Stevan before he saw him, blindly holding out a hand that his mate grabbed, nuzzling into the side of Tonton's neck.

“Not long,” Stevan rumbled and Tonton hummed, returning the greeting with a lick to the bite mark on his mate's neck.

“Gross,” Bukk grumbled somewhere behind them and Tonton chuckled, making a very rude gesture behind his back as he looked up at his mate, lingering only a little on the warrior paint on his broad chest and shoulders before getting to his amused eyes.

“Great Bear,” Tonton purred and Stevan flushed, lightly flicking Tonton's ear.

“Water Lily,” he shot back and Tonton felt his chest surge with pride at the mention of Stevan's spirit patron, the one he'd found in Tonton.

They walked in silence until Tonton could feel the shift in atmosphere as they crossed into Badiah's territory, the whole clan tensing in anticipation. He could hear Clinnitt and Bukk draw their weapons and did the same, pulling his painted club from its place on his hip.

“Tonton ready?” Stevan asked and Tonton took a deep breath, closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer to the Morningstar, for her to watch over his friends, both here and over there, and let the sun rise on a new day.

He looked at Stevan – his alpha, his mate – and nodded, feeling his blood thrum at the chance to reclaim his birthright. “Ma'tik lead. Tonton follow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Steve got one hell of a glow up, buffed up to hell, beat the shit out of Obadiah with Tony landing the killing blow, and sat Tony's fine ass on the metaphorical throne to rule the lands forever and ever. The end.
> 
> Just in case it wasn't clear who's who (names in order of appearance):
> 
> Tonton; (obviously) Tony  
J'rviss: Jarvis  
Ma'tik of the old clan: Howard  
Badiah: Obadiah  
Rhodon: Rhodey  
Ivar: Ivan Vanko  
Mari: Maria Stark  
Harrod: Happy  
Pepvirr: Pepper  
Caroll: Carol Danvers  
Bukk: Bucky  
Stevan: Steve  
Clinnitt: Clint


End file.
